BiPolar Love
by XxXPoisonGirlXxX
Summary: Steph is a resident of a town full of preppy, cheery animals who annoy her so. She feels sick and alone until some just like her moves in. Will they forver be 'just friends' or will it spark into something more? WolfgangXOC


**BI-POLAR LOVE 3**

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at an animal crossing story so tell me what you think. ^_^

###########################################################################################

**DEDICATED TO THE COOLEST NEIGHBOR IN ANIMAL CROSSING, WOLFGANG!** 3

###########################################################################################

"_I SAID GO AWAY!" _I yelled spitefully at my neighbor Twiggy, the whorish bird.

"_Sorry Steph." _She droopingly apologized, heading back to her house on the other side of the town. Another day, another fight with my neighbors. It's always the same here. Hello. I'm Steph, otherwise known as 'that bitch with a cherry tree in front of her house' by my fellow animal neighbors. As you might have noticed, I'm not the nicest girl you'll ever meet. Most find me a terror in this city where I live but, I've gotten used to it by now. I've lived here in Bam~Land for almost a year and to be honest, I'm still in shock I'm still living here. Well, staying here wasn't my 1st choice. I'd love to move out, but since I have no job in this cheap town, I'm stuck saving all my money I earn by selling stuff until I can find a new place to call home. Bam~Land isn't your normal town though. And it sure as hell isn't an enjoyable one. I'm the only human in this town, number one. I'm stuck living out my life, rubbing it in everyone's face that I have opposable thumbs, and they don't. Number two, I hate all my neighbors. Every last one of them. I was actually able to form a friendly relationship with my old neighbor Boone. Boone was always nice to me no matter how mean I was to him and eventually we made peace with one another. He was very nice but… he wasn't a normal baboon. He was gay. And I really didn't have a problem with that, he was nice, quiet and friendly.. But he always wanted me to buy him clothes… As soon as he moved away, I took my frustration out on others in the town since they were the ones who made him want to leave in the 1st place. Ever since, I haven't had the nicest reputation.

I sighed as I noticed small raindrops begin falling from the sunny spring sky. Running back to my house, I hurried to get an umbrella before it messed up my blue hair. My hair is very important. I hate it when it gets messed up or frizzy or anything. Why, you may ask? Well, lets just say I'm sure as hell not gonna pay 3,000 valuable bells for a haircut completely opposite of what I asked for.

Entering my house, I grabbed my spider-web umbrella then headed back out into the monsoon. The rainy wind made my short, stubby body cold so I decided that I should head over to the Brewster for a nice cup of coffee. Who knows? Maybe Brewster would even have some juicy gossip for me. I entered the museum and closed my umbrella. A very chirpy Blathers greeted me. _"Well hello Steph! May I help you with anything." _

"_Nope."_

"_Oh…. Well enjoy your visit with Brewster!" _

"_Whatever." _I walked down the small set of steps and as soon as Brewster caught a glimpse of me he smiled.

"_Hello Steph! What will it be? The usual?" _He asked grabbing a small cup from behind the counter.

"_Sure Brewster." I smiled and took a seat at the counter._

"_Would you like me to add some pigeon milk in there?" _He offered.

"_Absolutely!" _I waited anxiously as Brewster poured me some coffee. He soon handed to me and I took a small delicate sip. Ahhh, it was sweet and mild. Just how I like it 3 _"So Brewster, got any new gossip for me?"_

"_Ummm… AH-HA! Don't tell anyone but I heard that there's a new neighbor moving in." _

"_Oh great….." _I un-enthusiastically said.

"_Ya. So I was talking to Tom Nook and he said he should be moving in a couple of days. Maybe about 2."_

"_Joy." _I stated, taking a big gulp of coffee, finishing up my cup. What did a neighbor mean for this town? A new friend for me? Or just another pansy running around joyfully, annoying everyone in sight?

###########################################################################################


End file.
